The Geng : Shinigami
by aby shciffter
Summary: "Aku hanya shinigami yang di tugaskan untuk mengeksekosi kalian,hari ini,di tempat ini,pada jam ini dan sekarang"/gaara tak menyangka keputasannya menyelamatkan seorang wanita malah membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulan geng yang menguasai kuoh,namun sosok bertopeng menyelamatkannya./"di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis lo"/bagaimana sebagai balas budinya kau bergabung dengan gengku"/.


**Summart:**

 **"** Aku hanya shinigami yang di tugaskan untuk mengeksekosi kalian hari ini,di tempat ini,pada jam ini,dan sekarang" gaara tak menyangka keputusannya menyelamatkan seorang wanita malah membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan geng yang menguasai distrik kouh ini namun sosok pria bertopeng datang menyelamatkannya./"di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis lo"/"bagaimana sebagai balas budinya kau bergabung dengan geng yang aku buat?".

 **Disclaimart:**

Naruto & high school DxD bukan milik saya.

 **Tingkat:** M

 **Genre:** friendship, romance litte,  & adfinseru.

 **Bab 1: awal.**

 **Bagian 1.**

Empat orang pria menyeringkai melihat seorang pria berambut merah terkapar di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan pemimpin mereka maju kedepan dan menudungkan tongkat basbol kayu miliknya yang berlumur darah pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Nah sialan. Seharusnya kau itu tidak ikut campur dengan kesenangan kami dan seharusnya kau itu jadi anak baik dan pergi tadi, bukan begitu teman-teman?".

Mereka tertawa,sementara dirinya kini berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri kembali dengan bantuan dinding lembab gang yang ada di sampingnya. Baju putihnya kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat sama seperti warna rambutnya, wajahnya tidak bisa di katakan baik dengan banyaknya lebam berwarna ungu serta darah yang mengalir indah di dahinya. Ia meringis ketika tubuhnya terasa perih dan mati rasa di beberapa bagian.

"Hoo masih bisa berdiri ternyata".mendengar kata-kata mereka ia tersenyum mengejek,mengejek dirinya sendiri yang jadi bulan-bulanan freed dan gengnya, The king fall. Kemudian kembali memasang pose bertarung miliknya,dengan masih tersenyum ia berucap"hosh.. majulah hosh.. brengsek".

Mengeram marah freed ketua geng The king Fall tersebut maju nenyabitkan tongkat kayu miliknya ke kepala pria berambut merah tersebut.

Beruntung pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk ke bawah dan memberikan balasan berupa uppercut ke rahang freed hingga membuat freed jatuh.

Melihat sang ketua jatuh ke tiga bawahan freed maju menyerang, salah satu dari mereka mencoba melakukan tendangan ke kepalanya namun dengan mudah ia menangkap dan membanting orang tersebut ke tanah namun tak memberi jeda orang ke dua memberikan pukulan keras ke arah perutnya hingga membuatnya terpaksa mundur, tak sampai disitu orang ketiga berlari dan memukulnya dari samping hingga telak mengenai pipi kirinya.

Belum bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat pukulan tersebut,tongkat bisbol freed kembali mengenai perutnya sehingga ia terjatuh terbaring tiarap dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah segar, freed menendang tubuhnya hingga menbuatnya terpaksa berbalik dan mencuba bangkit lagi sampai sebuah kaki menginjak ulu hatinya dengan keras"ada kata terakhir,nak?"

'Sial kenapa jadi begini'batin pria berambut merah itu,berawal kerena tak tega melihat dan mendengar wanita yang akan di perkosa Freed dan gengnya terus saja berucap minta tolong,padahal banyak orang yang lalu lalang di luar gang tersebut namun mereka se akan buta dan tuli tak mengedahkan suara wanita tersebut,yah ia tau jawabannya kerena mereka takut terhadap The King Fall yang nerupakan salah satu geng yang menguasai distrik 3 kouh dari 5 disrik terkenal tokyo.

Entah bisikan apa yang di dengarkannya sehingga ia berlari dan menghantam salah satu anak buah The king fall dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil menyelamatkan wanita tersebut sementara dirinya harus mengantikan wanita tersebut dengan menjadi samsak tinju serta bulan-bulanan The king fall.'naas mungkin ini akhir riwayat seorang sabaku gaara'pikirnya.

"Tap..tap..tap .."

"Apa yang aku lihat disini, wah.. wahh.. empat ekor kecoa yang sedang mengeruyuk se ekor rakun yang tak berdaya eh".

Freed dan anggota gengnya menoleh ke asal suara,lampu jalan yang berada di dekat gang tersebut membantu mereka untuk melihat sosok orang tersebut.

Berjalan memasuki gang tempat mereka menghajar gaara tersebut dengan santainya,laki-laki berambut kuning cerah acak-acakan menggunakan topeng tengkorak dengan mengunakan baju kaos langan panjang berwarna hitam serta jaket berbulu di bagian hoddie tanpa lengan serta celana trening olah raga senada dengan warna bajunya, di belakangnya sebuah katana kayu(bayangin milik gintoki dari anime gintama) menggantung dengan indah di pinggangnya.

Tak terima mereka di sebut dan di samakan dengan hewan menjijikan macam kecoa salah satu anak buah freed langsung maju mencoba memukul wajah tertutup topeng milik pria tersebut.

"Sialan, memangnya kau siapa hah meraninya menghina kami geng yang paling di takuti di distrik ini!"

Pukulan yang di arahkan ke wajah pria itu berhasil di tahan dengan mudah tak habis akal anak buah freed itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah tendangan dengan lututnya ke ulu hati pria itu namun sekali lagi dengan mudahnya pria bertopeng itu kembali menahannya.

Dengan posisi menahan pukulan serta tendangan dari anak buah freed,pria bertopeng itu mendorong anak buah freed menjauh dari dirinya,tanpa memberi ke sempatan untuk kaki anak buah freed tersebut menyentuh tanah pria bertopeng itu menendangnya hingga pingsan kerena menabrak dinding gang tersebut.

"Aku hanya shinigami yang di tugaskan untuk mengeksekosi kalian hari ini,di tempat ini,pada jam ini,dan sekarang"

Setelah penyelesaikan perkenalannya,pria bertopeng itu berlari dengan kencang ke arah freed dan kedua anak buah dari geng The King Fall yang tersisa,dan dengan kecepatannya ia berhasil memukul dengan menyabetkan pedang kayunya ke perut dan tongkok ke dua sisa anak buah freed hingga membuat mereka pingsan,sementara freed terbalak tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

The King Fall salah satu geng yang terkuat,di takuti di distrik 3 setelah chous bride dengan mudahnya di kalahkan oleh seorang pria bertopeng yang mengaku shinigami dan entah dari mana datangnya seperti menginjak semut,ini merupakan suatu penghinaan bagi freed.

Tanpa membuang waktu pria bertopeng itu menganyunkan katana miliknya ke arah leher freed namun freed dengan cepat menunduk dan melakukan serangan balasan dengan tongkat bisbolnya ke arah perut pria bertopeng itu.

Namun Pria bertopeng itu menghindar dengan cara melumpat mundur kebalakang, tak membuang waktu freed mengayunkan tongkatnya kembali dengan membabi buta namun dengan lincah pria bertopeng itu terus menghindar, sekali-kali memberi perlawanan dengan menyabetkan katana kayu miliknya dan dengan mudah juga freed menghindarinya.

"Trankk"

"Hoo Kau boleh also Ketua geng The King Jatuh"

Katana dan tongkat bisbol itu terus beradu,sang pria bertopeng itu kembali mengayunkan katananya ke leher freed dengan kecepatan di atas nalar normal,namun dengan mudah freed menghalau katana itu.

Setelah katananya di tahan oleh freed, pria bertopeng itu melakukan tendangan ke arah perut freed namun dengan mudah berhasil di tahan kembali oleh freed mengunakan tangan kirinya.

Namun efek dari tendangan itu membuat terdorong mundur ke belakang. Tanpa jeda pria bertopeng itu kembali menyabetkan katana miliknya ke leher freed.

Freed menunduk dan melakukan hal yang sama di lakukan oleh gaara yaitu offercut dengan tongkat besbolnya ke rahang pria bertopeng itu.

Sekali lagi harapan freed pupus melihat offercut tongkatnya yang sedikit lagi mengenai rahang itu berhasil di tahan dengan tangan milik pria bertopeng itu.

"Cukup sampai di sini main-mainnya"ia menatap pria beropeng itu dengan bingung, pria itu melepaskan tongkat besbol milik freed kemudian menjauh."aku menyesal memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan anak buahmu, ku pikir kau lebih kuat dari ini, tapi kau mengecewakanku.."

Penghinaan, ini penghinaan terbesar dalam hidup freed semantara itu pria bertopeng itu mulai menjahui freed,satu langkah, dua langkah, dan semakin menjauh.

Freed menggenggam tongkat besbolnya dengan erat, di matanya jelas terlihat sebuah amarah yang menggebu yg di tujukannya untuk pria bertopeng tersebut. Kemudian dengan penuh amarah di tubuhnya freed berlari sambil mengayunkan tongkat miliknya.

"KURANG AJAR K-arrggg"

Sebuah tinju cepat dari pria bertopeng itu telak mengenai perut freed yang berlari membuatnya membungkuk menahan sakit namun pria bertopeng itu tak memberinya waktu untuk menentralkan sakitnya dan menjepit kepala freed di antara lengan dan tubuhnya(bayangin aja DDT milik dean ambrose wwe)

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri hingga nembuat wajah freed membentur kerasnya aspal gang hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Pria bertopeng itu membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengambil jaket dan emblem milik The king fall dan membakarnya.'sudah selasai'batinnya.

Ia menyeringkai walau tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kerena tertutup oleh topeng tengkoraknya"dengan ini tak ada lagi The King Fall dan sekarang waktunya Shinigami menunjukkan taringgnya".

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke arah gaara yang terbaring dan mendekatinya,tak di sangka oleh gaara pria bertopeng itu menguurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu pria bermarga sabaku tersebut untuk bangun.

Dengan ragu-ragu gaara menerima tangan itu, namun baru saja ia berdiri tubuhnya kembali di tarik oleh grafitasi beruntung sang pria bertopeng itu menangkapnya"kita harus cepat pergi kerena aku sudah menelpon para merpati untuk datang kesini, dan akan mereputkan bila kita ikut tertangkap oleh para merpati sialan itu"

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit ia tau siapa yang di pangil pria bertopeng itu dengan para polisi siapa lagi namun agak konyol juga menyebut mereka merpati seperti itu.

"Lagi pula aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit,lukamu lumayan parah"pria bertopeng itu mulai memapahnya keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?".

Dari balik topeng itu gaara tau pria itu tengah menatapnya namun kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan." Aku tak menolongmu, aku hanya ingin menghapus The king fall namun kebetulan kau ada kerena kau mengganggap aku menolongmu".

Mereka berdua diam,kemudian pria bertopeng itu melanjutkan"kau tau di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis lo".

"Deg".entah kenapa jantung gaara seakan terhenti mendengar kata pria itu,namun iya tetap diam."bagaimana sebagai balas budinya kau bergabung dengan geng yang aku buat Shinigami, tenang saja aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal criminal,tujuan shinigami hanya untuk mengeksekosi geng-geng yang melanggar hukum serta berdiri menjadi nomor satu di seluruh distrik tokyo ini,bagaimana?".

Gaara berpikir sejenak meyakinkan pilihannya dan kemudian"baiklah, mulai hari ini aku bergabung di Shinigami dan akan terus loyal kepada..."

Se akan mengerti apa yang membuat gaara melirik ke arahnya"namikaze menma, dan perlu kau tahuv kau orang pertama yang aku ajak bergabung gaara".

 _ **Menjadi contenoo ...**_

A/n : pyuhhh selesai heaha, oh hallo reader & authur-san semua, salam kenal saya orang baru, gimana menerut kalian,gaaring kah? Gk bagus kah? Atau malah ancur banget?

Saya pikir yang ada devil, fallen, anggel, sinobi2 an udah agak maenstrem jadi ya hehe maaf senpai sekalian, dan di otak saya laga ada yang beda jadi saya tulis aja yang adu pukul tanpa kekeuatan apa-apa gini ..

Hehe adegen kelahinya gimana? Seru kah? Jelek kah? Atau parah banget? Ahaha maaf kerena saya agak kurang bisa adegen figting jadi kalo ada senpai yang mau bantuin ya saya buat adegen figting saya akan terima kasih banget loo ...

Fendom sebelah lagi sepi, itu fandom bleach ka kuburan rada sedih jadinya soalnya saua suka nugkrung disitu jdu silent rider hehe, ...

Segitu aja deh silahkan review, kiritik, saran bahkan flame yg baik. Jaa nee ...r


End file.
